Far Cry 6
Note: This isn't the real Far Cry 6. Just an idea for a Far Cry 6. Far Cry 6 is an open-world first-person shooter developed by Ubisoft for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Windows 10, Setting Far Cry 6 takes place in alternate history Cambodia. First in the series to use a real location and not a fictional one. This alternate Cambodia is Democratic Kampuchea, controlled by the Khmer Rouge, in this alternate timeline. Democratic Kampuchea never invaded Vietnam therefore, prolonging its existence. It is led by the 86-year-old Pol Pot who will be the main antagonist of the game. Plot Set between Far Cry 4 and 5, the player is somewhat of a missionary named Jeremiah Gest (played by Greg Byrk) whose plane was shot down by the Khmer Rouge. His missionary travellers are kidnapped and the player is sent to a work camp operated by Zachariah Elias, luckily the player escapes from camp and must battle to save his friends from the Khmer Rouge and overthrow Pol Pot. Characters * Jeremiah Gest (Your player character, the main protagonist, after completing a mission for a church and was returning home only to be thrown into a mess of massive proportions.) * Eli (Missionary traveller, one of Jeremiah's friends) * Duncan McDaniel (Jeremiah's friend) * Jabez (Jeremiah's friend, he is from Mexico) * Phann Rath (Protagonist, the man who saved Jeremiah) * Zachariah Elias (Antagonist, operator of a work camp) * Say Davuth (Antagonist) * Pol Pot (Main Antagonist, he speaks in Khmer throughout the entire game and is subtitled) Returning * Mikhail (A character from Far Cry 3, he is a mission giver and recruitable buddy) * Leonard (A character from Far Cry 3, he is a recruitable buddy) * Ajay Ghale (A character from Far Cry 4, he is a mission giver and buddy.) * Bhadra (A character from Far Cry 4, she is a mission giver and buddy.) Gameplay Far Cry 6 is a first-person shooter game where players assume the control of Jeremiah Gest, throughout the game, players can run, leap, and crouch, and have the ability to use weapons including shotguns, crossbows, sniper rifles, mines, throwing knives, bows, flamethrowers, and rocket launchers, the game allows players to take cover to avoid gunfights and to perform melee takedowns from above or up-close. Players can use a variety of methods to approach missions. For instance, players can utilize stealth to evade enemies and complete objectives without being noticed via the Jungles, or they also have the option to assault enemies with firearms and vehicles. The player can also climb the trees in the Cambodian jungles, the player-character is equipped with a digital camera, which allows him to mark and highlight all visible enemies, animals, and loots. Elephants return, which serves as tank-like offensive weapons. Players can throw bait towards enemies, which attracts nearby wildlife that is hostile to both the player and enemies. Players can also hunt and skin animals. The game features an open world environment that is free for players to explore. It features several environments, including forests, rivers, and mountains to allow players to travel between places faster, the game features various vehicles, including buggies, trucks, and water vehicles like speedboats. Players can drive and shoot at the same time and can enable auto-drive, in which the game's artificial intelligence takes over the role of controlling the vehicle and guides players to their objectives.Unlike the previous games, Far Cry 6 will feature 4-player Co-op. More of the game's map is revealed by the player, checkpoints used by the Khmer Rouge must be liberated in order to slower reinforcement calls. Outposts return and must be liberated. Towns under Khmer Rouge control must be liberated in order to rest and buy weapons. Role-playing elements return such as experience points, upgrades, etc. Regions from Far Cry 5 do not return however and missions are unlocked after mission after mission like Far Cry 3. Vehicles Land Vehicles * Pickup Truck * ATV * Hovercraft * Jeep * Buggy Sea Vehicles * Jet-ski * Speedboat * Boat Air Vehicles * Gyro-copter * Helicopter * Jet * Plane Weapons Pistols * 1911 * .44 Magnum * M9 * AJ-M9 * D50 * G17 SMGs * Skorpion * TEC-9 * UZI * SMG-11 * * MP5 * Vector .45 ACP * BZ-19 * Tommy Gun Shotguns * M133 * Double-Barrel Shotgun * Sawed-Off Double-Barrel Shotgun * 1887 * Sawed-Off 1887 * SPAS-12 * AA-12 Assault Rifles * AK-47 * STG-90 * FAMAS * M14 * M16 * AR-15 * Galil ACE * .45/70 Lever-Action * P416 Sniper Rifles * SVD * M-700 * MPB .50 * SA-50 * Barrett .50 LMGs * PKM * M60 * M249 * Minigun * MG42 Explosive Weapons * M-79 Thumper * M32 * RPG * Rat-4 * Quadzooka Misc. Weapons * Flamethrower * Bow * Crossbow Attachments * Suppressor * Extended Magazine * Red Dot Sight * Reflex Sight * Optical Sight * Marksman Scope * Sniper Scope * Advanced Sniper Scope *Night-Vision Sniper Scope *ACOG Scope *Lock-on Scope (Rocket Launcher) *Underbarrel grenade launcher (certain assault rifles) Throwables * Grenade * Molotov * Throwing Knife * Flash-bang * Bait * C-4 * Land Mine Trivia * This is the first Far Cry game to take place in a real country. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Open World games Category:First-person shooters Category:PC Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action games